The field of orthopedics has included countless advances in the design of implants for internal fixation. The present invention provides an advance in the design of an assembly which allows a fixator, including for example, a screw, or peg to be inserted through a stabilizer, such as a plate, anchor or cage, at a variable angle in order to best capture a bone or bone segment with the fixator. The angle can subsequently be locked to fix the bone or bone segment relative to the plate, or to fix the plate relative to the bone or bone segment. The invention allows for at least about 25°, and more preferably 30° of angulation relative to a longitudinal axis of the opening that the fixator is inserted through.
There are numerous applications which can benefit from such a mechanism. Specific examples include use in the small bones, such as the metacarpals and carpals, and the metatarsals and tarsals, although it is understood, that the mechanism can also be of great use in other areas of the body, including the long bones, the pelvis and the spine.